Child of Four
by PKwriter
Summary: Whatever happened to the demigods that fought for Kronos? Well, some of them are still evil, and Percy is in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! I'm only going to update if I get a review. I'll also give you cookies if you review. I'll answer any questions you have on the story in the next chapter, so ask away! I hope you enjoy this!**

 **Trust? I don't think so. Well, maybe...**

"So, Italian, or Mexican?" Annabeth asks.

"I'm not telling. It's our one year anniversary. Has to be a total surprise," Percy tells his girlfriend.

"Get Will. Now," Annabeth runs to the top of the hill. Percy sees the limp figure of a girl in the shadow of the Athena Parthenos. He turns and runs to the Apollo camp, screaming for the head counselor all the way.

"Will! Will! Will!"

"What's wrong?" Will jogs up from the cabin.

"Girl. Unconscious. Hill," Percy gasps.

"Which one?"

"Athena."

"Take a drink of water and catch your breath," Will says. "Kayla, Percy's on the steps just outside. Get him some water. Austin, John, grab a stretcher and come on," Will darts back out the door with his three siblings. Kayla hands Percy a water bottle. He dumps it on his head and follows the group back to the hill, where Annabeth is pressing down on the girl's right shoulder and left leg.

"She's breathing, but barely," Annabeth says. "Bleeding a lot."

"Thea?" Will whispers.

"What?" Percy asks.

"Thea! Hey! Come on, come on. Don't die. Please," Will applies pressure to a cut on the girl's face.

"You know her?" Austin asks, lifting her into the stretcher.

"My sister."

"You want her in the cabin then?"

"Yeah."

"Kay. On three," john count to three and he and Austin lift the stretcher and carry it back to cabin seven.

"Kayla! Set up a cot!" Austin calls as they get close. The girl quickly does so. The boys move Thea to the cot.

"Wet cloth," Will says. Someone hands him one and he wipes the blood away from his sister's shoulder wound.

"Threaded needle," he stitches the cut- which looks like a stab from a knife- closed.

"Cloth," he repeats the process on her thigh, where a monster had managed to claw her. He moves to her face. "Nectar," he takes the glass and trickles a little over the gash. A minute later, it had healed into a scar. Will pours a few drops into her mouth and sits, watching her. Four hours later, she groans.

"Thea?" He asks eagerly.

"Hey bro," she tries to sit up, but Will holds her down.

"Thea, I thought you died eleven years ago."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"No. I'm glad you didn't. But where've you been?"

"Regretting life."

"Okay that's a broad topic. You regretted life when you were three because Mom wouldn't let you take karate."

"Yeah, well, now I hate life because it's freaking life."

"You're not wrong, but you're wrong."

"As usual, you make no sense while sounding smart."

"When you were little, you talked about your family. You ever find them?"

Thea doesn't say anything.

"Thea."

"Yes."

"Did you actually talk to them?"

"No."

"Why not,"

"Because."

"You're doing the one word no answer thing."

"So?"

"Gods you're annoying."

"Why?"

"Because you can talk about all sorts of nonsense, but when it gets to something that actually matters, you clam up and only say one word. And you never give a real answer!"

"So?"

"Thea, please. Talk to me. Really talk to me. I'm your brother."

"Adopted."

"Why cares? Your last name is Solace, and my mom is your mom. I'm your brother."

"Jackson."

"What?"

She's silent.

"Why say Jackson?"

"Answers."

"About?"

"Family."

"You found the Jacksons, and in doing so, you found your family?"

"Yeah."

"Percy get in here!"

"Yeah?" Percy comes in.

"Did your mom have any other kids after you?"

"Yeah. A girl. Named her Amalthea. She was kidnapped when she was one."

"Were you talking about that Jackson?" Will asks Thea.

"Yes."

"Percy, meet my adopted sister. My mom found her abandoned in a park with a note. It read: _My name is Amalthea. I need a home. I am one year old as of two weeks ago, December sixteenth. Please take care of me._

"Amalthea was kidnapped two weeks after her first birthday," Percy says

"Are you saying that you..." Percy looks at Thea.

"Yes."

Percy puts a fist to his forehead. "You're telling me that the sister I never knew, the sister I thought was _dead_ is alive, right here, looking at me."

"To be fair, a lot of people think I'm dead. Also, I was a baby. I had no choice in the matter."

"You're sixteen! You could've tried to find us!"

"I did. A smelly guy named ugly told me to never go near you. I went by again a few years later, and guess what? When I told the woman who answered the door that I was your friend, she told me you'd been missing for five months. I went by last week and you were laughing with some blonde chick. I was about to talk to you when I noticed about ten different monsters about to kill you. Because I had no idea if you would be able to defend yourself and the girl, I took them down. Assuming that the monsters had tracked my scent, I left. I was chased by the nemean lion. Clearly I couldn't kill it. Instead it nearly killed me. I ran for here. I knew it was a safe haven for demigods. Just after I crossed the border, I passed out. Now I'm here, two days later."

"How do you know you were there for two days?" Percy asks.

"You know, my leg hurts."

"I bet. Nemean lion scratches are the worst," Percy says.

"I've never heard you say that much to someone you hadn't met," Will gapes.

"To be fair, you knew me for four years. Eleven years ago."

"Everything else has been virtually the same."

"I doubt that."

"Who's your godly parent?"

"Which one," Thea mutters. "My dad is Poseidon," she says louder.

"So, you're my full sister."

"Is your dad Poseidon?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You wanna take her to your cabin?"

"Technically it's the rules."

"Okay. Thea, you good to walk for a bit?"

"Yes. Obviously."

"I thought you said your leg hurts."

"Diversion tactic. Like you said, not much has changed."

"Fine," Will helps her up and pats her back.

"Ah!" Thea cries out in pain.

"Percy out. Get Kayla."

"I'm here," the girl walked in.

"There's something up with her back."

"Okay," Kayla says as the boys leave. Kayla helps Thea out of her topshirt, revealing two darkly colored wings. They were so black, they were almost purple. Sorta like an eggplant, only much darker. One of them was bent wrong.

"Your wing is broken," Kayla straightens it out and splints it. "Here's some ambrosia."

"Don't need it. Thea touches her wing. Moments later, it is completely healed. She repeats the action with her arm and leg.

"Not gonna do your face?"

"I've had this scar for years. I've tried."

"Okay then. You're... healed. And you have wings."

"Please don't tell anyone. They'll think I'm a freak."

"We live with satyrs and a centaur. I think you'll be fine."

Thea pulls her shirt back on over her tanktop. "Ya think?"

"We have a Clarisse. You can't get much more freak of nature than that. Just don't tell her I says that cause she's a daughter of ares and is not the nicest."

"Lips are sealed. If people tell me I'm a freak, I blame you."

"Fine."

"Okay." Thea walks out.

"Boys. I'm assuming the beach house cabin is Poseidon's?"

"Yeah. Take a top bunk. My stuffs scattered all over the bottoms."

"Kay."

"Newbie! We've got an initiation ceremony for newbies."

"Try it," Thea taunts Clarisse.

"Girls."

Two other ares girls grab Thea's arms. Thea snaps out her wings, smacking the girls in the face. "Don't mess with me," she glares at Clarisse.

"Freak!"

"Kayla I blame you. Clarisse la Rue, I could destroy you before you could blink."

"You won't."

"I might."

"How do you know my name?"

"I... gotta go!" Thea flaps into the sky, scarring a Pegasus. Annabeth falls off. Thea groans and escorts her to the ground. By that, I mean she watched Annabeth fall until she was ten feet from the ground before catching her and dropping her after landing.

"How did you do that?"

"Take a good look at me, then guess."

"You can fly."

"Yay! You can think!"

"My mom is Athena. Of course I can think. If you want to meet a lovable idiot, talk to my boyfriend, Percy."

"Yeah he's my brother."

"Seriously?"

"Amalthea Jackson, or Solace. I don't care which."

"You adopted?"

"Yeah."

"I ran away when I was seven."

"Five."

"How'd you survive it?"

"Apollo."

"Your dad?"

"Can we go somewhere private?"

"Yeah just give me a second," Annabeth opens a door. "Everyone out! Now!" Several people file out of a cabin. Thea follows her in

"Your cabin?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. So, my life is super complicated."

"That I understand."

"My... parents. My mortal biological mother is Sally Jackson. My mortal adopted mother is Naomi Solace. My immortal biological mother is Nyx. My immortal biological fathers are Poseidon and Kronos. My immortal adopted father is Apollo."

"How is that possible?"

"About four months after Percy was born, Nyx possessed Sally. The same time, Kronos possessed Poseidon. I was born of all four of them. When I was a year old, Nyx took me away from Sally and two year old Percy, around the time she married Gabe Ugly-something. Naomi adopted me. Because of having three immortals in me, monsters kept attacking. I ran away to protect Will. Apollo found me and taught me to fight and use a bow. He said that I had willingly sacrificed my life for Will's, so he adopted me and gave me his power. So I have the power of four immortals behind me."

"And you can use all these powers?"

"I can control water, breathe it, and it heals me. I can shadow travel, bend shadow, heal, and have wings, and I can also see perfectly at night. I can stop time, slow it down, speed it up, and see through to the past and occasionally the future. I can shoot, I can heal, I can sing, I can bend and control light, and occasionally see the future."

"You said heal and see the future twice."

"Kronos is lord of time. Time includes the future. Nyx has the power to heal using shadows. Apollo is god of healing. He's also god of oracles. Oracles see the future."

"So that's just two different methods to the same end."

"Yeah. But with these powers, I get drained easy. I could die from using my power too much. To most demigods, nectar and ambrosia heal. Not really for me. They work a little, but not enough. It takes eating enough to vaporize a normal demigod to do any difference. Unicorn draught works better, but it's rare that I find one."

"Lucky for you, we have two here at Camp."

"Annabeth, I... don't tell anyone what I told you. Especially not Will and Percy."

"I won't. I swear upon the river Styx that unless you give me permission otherwise, I will not tell anyone about your immortal parents."

"Thank you," Thea stands up and leaves. She glances at the three bunk beds. One looks like someone just slept in it. One is unmade and covered in tools. One has a suitcase on it. Thea chooses the bunk above the suitcase bed. She flops onto her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for the review, WiseGirlGeek and Artemis Izzy! Cookies! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **You can reach have three.**

 **To answer your question, WiseGirlGeek, yes, of course there will be solangelo. I've only read the first trials of Apollo book, but already I think they're perfect for each other. In my fanfictions where they're not together, is because I started them before reading the hidden Oracle. But yes. Solangelo all the way.**

 **Question: if Percy+annabeth=pecan and solace+di Angelo=solangelo, what's Jason+Piper=?**

I wake up to a girlish scream. The night before, I had almost killed my brother (Tyson is a cyclops). Percy was really mad about that. I glance down, my hand on my sword which I had hung on the side of the bed. What i sees terrifies me. Percy's body is dissolving.

"Tyson get Annabeth!" I strap my swords on over my js and run out. I hear a familiar scream in the Apollo cabin. Both swords unsheathed and at the ready, I kick open the door. Will's body it also dissolving. Concentrating, I freeze my brothers in time. They stop dissolving.

"Kayla, find Chiron," I say. "I can't keep this up forever and Chiron should know what to do."

Kayla nods and runs from the cabin. Annabeth comes in.

"Him too?"

"I froze them, but I can't keep it up forever."

"Okay. Uh, I'll be back. Hold them as long as you can," Annabeth runs out. Someone walks in and rests his hand on my shoulder. Without looking, I know it to be my- quarter brother?- Michael Yew.

"Let me help," he says. I nod, unable to say more without passing out. "Go hold Percy. I've got Will."

"Kay," I drop the hand facing Will and run back to cabin 3. I focus on holding Percy. Chiron gallops in.

"Kayla told me you needed me."

"Your dad... Kronos... help," I say between breaths.

"Yes my father is Kronos."

"This might... hurt," I gasp, pressing my hand into his flank. He sucks in a breath. I hate forcing people to help with my power, but right now I just need enough time to take a breath. I don't do it for long. I grab a water bottle and dump it on my head before pulling my hand away from Chiron.

"I'm sorry... brother," I gasp.

"Don't be. We all need help at times."

"Do you know what's happening?"

"I'm afraid so. This is a spell only a child of Hecate can create."

"Hecate cabin?"

"No. None of them are this powerful. The strongest child of Hecate, Alabaster, was banned from camp after the war with the Titans. He's the only one who can do this."

"How do we stop it?"

"We can't."

Percy's body starts dissolving again.

"He's broken the time barrier you created. There's nothing more we can do right now."

"What?"

"Assemble the counselors. We need a meeting."

"Percy and Will _were_ the counselors."

"You can step in as counselor of cabin three. Kayla can step in for Will."

"Fine," I nod and step out. I see most of the counselors standing around the hearth. "Chiron's called a meeting," I say to Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Piper, and Nico.

"Okay. But umm, how do you know Michael?"

"He's my brother."

"Umm."

"I have four biological parents, three of whom are immortal, I was also adopted by an immortal. I probably have more siblings than any of you."

"I doubt that. The majority of the Olympians are my siblings," Jason says.

"Nyx, Kronos, Poseidon, Apollo. I can confidently say I have more siblings than you. Heck, my brother's pet hellhound is my nephew!"

"Okay you need to explain," Annabeth says to Michael as he walks up.

"Why not at the meeting. I'll let you guys get everyone."

"Fine," Annabeth rolls her eyes.

A few minutes later, I'm in sitting at a ping pong table. Also sitting at the ping pong table is Jason, Thalia, Katie, Clarisse, Annabeth, Kayla, Leo, Piper, Connor, Pollux, Nico, Butch, Clovis, Damian, Laurel, Holly, Paolo, Chiara, Lou Ellen, and Michael. Chiron stands at the table.

"We have just had something dire happen."

"I'll say. My not dead brother just died and my dead brother is here! Then I get told I'm head counselor?" Kayla says.

"First off, we do need to address the fact that Michael is somehow here."

"I... I have two fathers. When I was born, Kronos was possessing Apollo. So, I'm one third Titan, one third god, and one third mortal. When Percy blew up the bridge, I was blown to California. That's where I met Thea. I would've come back sooner, but Kronos froze me in time. I when I broke free, I came as soon as I could. That just so happened to be now."

"That does explain it. Thea, I do believe you also have some explaining to do."

"Sally Jackson was possessed by Nyx. Poseidon was possessed by Kronos. Apollo adopted me."

"Way to make a long story short," Michael laughs.

"Didn't feel like details," I shrug.

"You're forgetting the important part. Percy and Will died!" Annabeth say.

"No. They're not dead," Nico says.

Chiron takes a breath, "The spell cast on them doesn't kill. It draws you through time and space to a location only known by the one who casts the spell."

"So they were teleported to an undisclosed location. That sounds like a bad start to a sci fi crime novel," Annabeth says.

"Look, the spell can only be cast by a child of Hecate."

Everyone turns to Lou Ellen. "What? It wasn't me."

"You know, in sci fi crime novels, the bad guy always says that."

"It wasn't Lou Ellen," Chiron says. "The spell caster must be in the location where the victims go. Also, Lou Ellen's magic is not strong enough to do this. Especially not through the time barrier Michael and Thea created."

"Alabaster Torrington," Annabeth says. "When it happened, I had Nico shadow travel me to Olympus. Hecate said that it was the work of her son, Alabaster C Torrington."

"I'm going to kill him," Nico mutters.

"Cool it di Angelo," Clarisse says.

"He took Will!" Nico explodes. He stick his hand forward and her flesh begins to steam. I know what he's doing. He's melting her skin off to turn her into a skeletal warrior of the underworld. But I also know that can only be done if there's nothing between you and your adversary. I leap between them and feel the searing pain.

"Get her out of here!" I scream. Michael does. I don't know that I can do this, but I reach out and wrap Nico and I in shadows until we are completely cut off from reality. He stops.

"He took Will."

"Will's my brother. I get that you're upset. I am too. I want so badly to rewind time and use my shadow abilities to go with him so I can bring him back. But I'm not going to, because I know that he would rather this happen so that him coming back to you is all the sweeter, rather than never have left in the first place and not know that Alabaster is a threat."

"But... he took Will."

"I know. I know Nico."

"Then why aren't you upset?!" Tears stream down his face.

"Because I don't let people know when I'm upset. I have spent eleven years learning to hide who I really am in order to protect myself, and the people around me."

"You can't do that. If you aren't you, you're hurting yourself. I learned the hard way to be true to myself."

"Nico, my life has been horrific. I ran away when I was five because of monsters. I spent the next three years on the streets. Then in a freaking insane asylum. I was eight, and I was in a mental institute. Until I was ten. Then I spent six years on the streets, terrified of anyone and everyone. I learned to keep everyone out. And yet I set one foot inside this camp, and all my walls come crashing down. I love Percy, and I've known him less than a day. I didn't love, or even care for in the slightest after I ran away. I didn't let anyone close, and now I'm spilling my guts to a complete stranger who just accidentally tried to kill me because I was willing to save someone I hate because she called me a freak. Because I have wings, like my mother. I don't know what the heck is wrong with me!"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. You're human."

"No I'm not! Seventy-five percent of me us immortal!"

"And I was born a decade before WWII."

"I need a minute," I break the veil of darkness and run. I run and run and run until I can't see the Camp through all the trees. I let out a terrifying scream and a wave of darkness escapes my body. I force it to keep coming until I pass out into sweet, dreamless sleep.


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys sorry about this. I don't have time to write four fanfictions and do school, so I'm posting this message in all my stories. Whichever one had the most new reviews as of February first is the one I will continue. Do if you like this story and want to see more of it, please review. If you don't mind waiting a while to read it, then try out some of my other books.**

 **Child of Four (Percy Jackson)**

 **Daughter of Night (Percy Jackson +Maximum Ride)**

 **Sea and Sky (Percy Jackson +, Maximum Ride)**

 **The Next Olympians (Percy Jackson)**


	4. Author's Note 2

Thanks for the reviews and support! I will be continuing Sea and Sky and my new book, Two Teams. If you would like a specific book to be continued, leave a review there or PM me!


	5. Chapter 3

**sorry it's been so long since I updated. I didn't think anybody looked this. I'm glad you do though.**

 **Ro222- thanks so much! I really appreciate the positive feedback! I will continue this as long as people are enjoying it**

 **Guest- I'm so glad you like this! And don't worry. More Solanglo to come**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing**

 **PK**

"Hey," Michael stands over me in cabin three.

"Hey," I sit up.

"You've got to stop doing that. One day you'll end up killing yourself."

"Relax. I've never used that much power."

"But you could."

"I'm fine."

"You used more power this morning than I'd ever seen you use."

"You knew me for a week before you were time frozen."

"Trying to save Will and Percy, that took a lot out of me, and you did it for longer. When Nico attacked Clarisse, the shadow veil, that took a lot for how long you held it together. You didn't need to go destroy things. Had anyone been there, you could have killed them."

"But there wasn't anyone there. I made sure I was alone."

"You can't always do that. You should learn to be normal."

"Says the son of Kronos and Apollo, to the daughter of Kronos, Nyx, Poseidon, and Apollo."

"Oh shut up."

"Just sayin."

"Whatever. Look, as son of the god of medicine, I know what I'm talking about. You're going to kill yourself one day."

"Probably not before I'm killed by a monster or god. I've sassed a lot of gods."

"You need to take a lesson from Annabeth in wisdom. You may be street smart, but when it comes to common sense, you're as stupid as your brother."

"Which one?" I joke.

"Percy. You feeling up to a visitor? Nico's worried about you."

"Why?" I sit up.

"Uh, maybe because you just used enough power to kill yourself?"

"No I didn't, and fine."

"Nico, come on in."

"You okay?" Nico asked me.

"Fine."

"I had to turn myself into shadow and have Michael freeze you in order to get you here from the forest."

"And I'm fine."

"I doubt that."

"Is Chiron around?"

"You can't do that."

"Do what?"

"Change the subject."

"I'm not."

"Thea, are you okay. And I don't just mean physically. But... you just lost two brothers to who knows where. Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"When someone says fine, they rarely mean it."

I shrug.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You worried about Percy and Will?"

"Duh."

"Any idea why alabaster took them?"

"No."

"Why are you just saying one word at a time?"

"Because."

"Something tells me it's a protection mechanism."

"Yep."

"You can't clam up anytime something gets serious."

"Why?"

"It's not healthy."

"So?"

"So, quit."

"No."

"Gods you're annoying."

"Yep."

"And you're proud of that?"

"Sometimes."

"You're an idiot. Just like your brother."

"I got a lot. Which one?" The conversation was no longer serious, so I opened up.

"All of them. Guys are stupid."

"You're a guy."

"So? I'm stupid too."

"A fool never claims his foolishness. Only a wise man believes himself to be ignorant."

"Who are you quoting?"

"Michael Yew," I say as my brother chuckles.

"You said that?" Nico turns to him. He nods. "I knew you less than two years. And you never once said anything remotely philosophical. You were always pretty carefree."

"Oh? Well Michael. Who's wearing a mask now?" I reference a conversation we had when we met.

"Shut up. I gotta check on Clarisse. You really messed up her face, di Angelo," Michael laughs, leaving.

"It was already messed up from her permanent scowl," I joke.

"So. In the shadow bubble. You said some stuff. Elaborate."

"What huh?"

"You were institutionalized?"

"Nico! Thea! Come quick!" Frank ran in.

"Saved by the Zhang," I say. I move to stand, but my vision goes black and my knees buckle .

"Thea, you okay?"

"Yep. Fine."

"Thea. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Thea!"

"Ugh. Fine. I used a lot of power yesterday. But I'm fine now."

"You can't even stand."

I flick out my wings and touch each of them, concentrating on strengthening them. I give a small flap and begin hovering. "Like I said. I'm fine now."

"Benefits of having wings I guess. Whatever," Nico shrugs. "But if you start to feel weak, let me know."

"You're acting weird," I say, flying just above the boys as they run towards the big house. "Also, you're slow."

"What do you mean I'm acting weird?"

"You're being nice to me. You're never nice."

"You don't even know me."

"I know more than you."

"Huh?"

"What?" I echo his confusion. I have _got_ to stop doing this.

"You're weird."

"I have four biological parents and two adopted ones. You have no idea the extent of my weirdness."

"You're a lot like Percy."

"What huh?"

"You. Are a lot like Percy."

"I don't know him at all."

"He never mentioned you."

"He was two. He probably doesn't have any memory of me other than Ms. Jackson talking about me."

"You call your mom Ms. Jackson?"

"I have three moms. Yes I use their names."

"Something tells me you don't. I'm guessing Will's mom is your mom. And you call her mom. Nyx, you call nyx, and Sally, you want to call mom."

"You use her first name?"

"Yeah. We all do. Technically she's a Blofis now."

"Huh?"

"She remarried."

"Oh. I knew that. Paul Blowfish, right?"

"Blofis. But you're proving my point. Percy calls him blowfish all the time."

"Whatever," I land, folding in my wings. My legs give out under me again. Nico catches me by the waist.

"Like I said. Not fine," he sweeps me into his arms bridal-style and carried me into the big house, setting me down on the couch under a leopard figurehead. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine," I lie.

"And there's the Will. Be honest."

"I'm fine. Honest."

"Liar," Nico rolls his eyes. "So what's going on Frank?"

"Happy birthday!" several demigods, satyrs, etc. jump out.

"What?"

"You turn fourteen today. Happy birthday."

"Even I don't know when my birthday is. How could you know?"

"Part of having the lord of time for my other dad, I know dates and times. When I want to, I can single a person out and find their birthday, anniversary, family's birthdays, and any other date that's important to them," Michael shrugs.

"So naturally, you wait until you come back from the dead to tell me my birthday?"

"Well first off, I wasn't dead. Second, I didn't know how. Third, I didn't even know Kronos was my dad."

"What's wrong with Thea?" Kayla asks. Her voice sounds far away. The room starts to get fuzzy.

"Mike..." I manage, trying to get my brother's attention, just before my vision goes black.


	6. Author's Note 3

**hey, super sorry. I have too many stories started right now. Whichever story gets the most votes (via review or PM) will be the story I continue along with a divergent/Percy Jackson crossover. Please let me know which story to continue. I will tally the votes and update a new chapter of whichever book I continue on June first. Please vote!**

 **Two Teams**

 **Daughter of Night**

 **Child of Four**


End file.
